Farridon
Farridon is a geographical area within the kingdom of the Carmine Sea. It formerly had status as a political entity, prior to 523. It is named after the legendary region of Farridon which is believed to have existed in the area in the first and second centuries. It now comprises the Duchies of Farax, Kuulland and Ker, and the March of Yerkir. Geography The region includes a strip of land extending down the coast and turning into a spur into the ocean at the southern end, and the southern extent of the Discord mountains in the west. The human population of the region tends to live by the coast, while the goblins inhabit the mountains. There are a number of volcanoes in the region, many of them active. The ash from the volcanoes means the region enjoys fertile soil, especially considering its latitude. The largest of these is known as Mogedïñ Hen by the goblins. In the foothills of the mountains to the north are the ruins of a city long-since abandoned. This is believed by the Jarrs to be the site of the old city of Farridon. No crops are grown in the vicinity, and the goblins refer to it as the Douar Fu. The south-west border of the region is formed by the nigh-impassable range of mountains known to the goblins as the Moger Uhel. People Most of the people are human, and call themselves the Akuul. Given the region's geography, they have become something of a melange of characteristics of their neighbours on each side, and are generally brown of skin, of medium height, and of a build that ranges from stocky in the south to fairly slim in the north. In the mountains there is a sizeable population of goblins. Smaller than northern goblins, they are a diminutive, largely hairless people with large ears and eyes, and blue-ish skin. They call themselves the Kornandon. The Kornandon and Akuul alike are generally serious and hard-working people. The Kornandon are just as sharp and quick-witted as the goblins of the north, but appear to value industry over invention. There is a third people, known as the Arpied, or "harpies", although both the Akuul and Kornandon would dispute the reference to them as “people”. They have wings and live high in the mountains. Akuul and Kornandon alike avoid the areas they inhabit, and tend to change the subject quickly when they are mentioned. It took many years before friendly contact was established with the Arpied, which happened for the first time during thewildling invasion of Farridon in 440. The Arpied have the appearance of cruel beasts and have long raided the settlements of lowland peoples for livestock, but they are an intelligent and developed culture with their own language, and appear to be descended from fae. They are a savage people, cut off from civilisation apparently for centuries, but they can be reasoned with and will return respect if it is given. Small groups of Arpied mercenaries have been seen in the service of the crown since 444. History The region is largely defined by what it is not, and as such by the fourth century did not have a central government. In the late fourth century, Jarrland explorers reported back the existence of the region. According to histories of Lyradis, read by the Jarrow kings, there was once a realm named Farridon in the general vicinity, so this soon became the accepted name used for the region by the Jarrs. In the early fifth century, the Crown of Jarrow and the Imperium stationed troops in the region for strategic reasons. The people put up no resistance and quickly developed a fairly amicable relationship with the soldiers. In 416 it was formally constituted into the Salterri Imperium as the Principality of Farridon. The title of Prince of Farridon is held by the King of the Jarrs, although the province is governed on a local level by appointed or hereditary lords from among the Akuul and goblin populations. In 430 the principality was incorporated properly into the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea, with much of the government being centralised in Jarrland. In 523, following the rebellion of some of the region's military against the king in 523, the principality was broken up into four parts. It now comprises the Duchies of Ker, Farax and Kuulland, and the March of Yerkir. Religion Upon occupation, most people were pagan, with some of the Kornandon worshipping the volcanoes themselves. There was a small minority of adherents of Hailings of the Silver Sea among the Akuul in the north. Nothing is known of the religion of the Arpied. By the 520s, a majority of the population were adherents of Panshén. Resources From the goblin mines, the land produces plenty of iron, and quartz from its quarries. In the lowlands, toma nuts are grown for export. After coming to a successful arrangement with the crown, some Arpied make themselves available as mercenaries, and may start offering their services outside the principality. The region has a requirement for livestock, since most native fauna species tend to be small. Category:Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris